Lost In Anger
by TheMasterSword22
Summary: This story is about Harry being angry about a few thing in his life which he thinks he should deserve credit for and then he goen on to become m
1. Default Chapter

Lost In Anger  
  
Hey everybody this is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it please post your thoughts.  
  
Harry went up to his bed and decided to lay down for a while. He was having a bad day nothing seemed to go his way. He just sat there and thought about all the anger he had inside him. He kept thinking about how Ron of all people got to be a prefect and he didn't. He was also remebering all the thing he did by himself and all the adventures he had gone on."I did it all he" told himself."I'm a far better wizard than he is and look what I get...Nothing" he said."I'm the one who does all the crazy stuff, I had to fight Voldemort alone last year ME!!!!!!!" he said."It was all me!!!" he said. "But no little old Harry Potter get diddly squat while Ron gets to be a prefect!" "Who the hell would forget everything I've done?" he said. "They're all lucky I haven't showed them just how much I deserve to be recognized as the powerful wizard I am" and just as he finished saying that Ron walked into the dormitory. "Hey Harry thought you were asleep" he said."No I'm just thiking about stuff" said Harry. "About what kind of stuff?" asked Ron "None of your buissness you asshole!" Said Harry. "What the hell is your problem Harry?" asked Ron. "You're my fucking problem you and you're prefect badge!" answered Harry. "I didn't ask for this piece of shit!" said Ron "They gave it to me!" and then he stormed out of the room. A few weeks passed and Harry didn't talk to Ron or Hermione each day getting more and more lost in his anger towards Hogwarts and what used to be his best friends. "One day I'm going to make myself powerfull even more so than Dumbledore,and I will make them remember me." he thought to himself."I am even more powerful than Voldemort so who's to say I can't achieve what he didn't?" he continued."One day I'm going to show them all just how much I can do,and then I'll really give the paper a reason to joke about me and diss me" he said."I'll even use the forbidden spells if I must,but they will all regret having crossed me. " Because I did it all and they got all the rewards" he said.More weeks went by and Harry still hadn't spoken to Ron or Hermione at all but during the time he spent alone he became the top student in all of his classes and learned all kinds of spell even some not taught in school. He continued to go deeper into his anger and in doing so he became stronger and his anger grew,so much that he brought himself to kill Malfoy with a curse which nobody ever traced back to him. A few days later while he was in bed he woke up at around 5:30 am and said "It's time,today i get my revenge."  
  
That's it for chapter one if you liked it tell me so I can think of even better thing for the second chapter. Peace out. 


	2. The Dark Entity

Lost In Anger  
Chapter 2  
  
First of all I gotta give credit to my friend Kirstin for some of the parts in this chapter.Thanks Kirst!Now here's the next chapter hope ya like it.  
  
That same moring Harry was planning how exactly hewould get his revenge."Hmmm I think I can always put a curse on the people who stand in my way!" Harry said "A nice curse that makes them go crazy and end up like Neville's parents" he continued.Just at that moment Ron entered the Great Hall and Harry left."What the hell is Harry up to?" Ron asked Hermione. "I really don't know Ron,seeing as he doesn't talk to us" she responded."Oh well I just hope we can all be friends again" said Ron. Later in the day as Ron was heading into one of his classes Harry was sneaking around behind him. Ron was late for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class so the halls were empty because everyone was in their classes already. Just as Ron turned a corner he came to a dead end that was never there until today. Then Harry appeared behind Ron. "Hello Ron" said Harry. "Oh hi Harry,there seems to be a wall here." said Ron. Harry burst into laughter and said "How stupid are you Ron?" "Don't you see I'm here to finish you off once and for all?" "You did it" said Ron. "You killed Malfoy" he continued. "Of course I did" said Harry quickly. "And now you're next!" he countinued. "Harry NO!!!!!" said Ron. "I'm your friend please don't kill me!" he continued. "I have no friends, they all betrayed me!" responded Harry. "But never again" he continued. "From now on I and only I will be the best!" he said "Even if it means gettin certain people out of the way." he continued. "You're sick" said Ron "My dear Ron,I wasn't going to kill you but just for saying that I think I will." said Harry. And at that same instant he pointed his wand at Ron and said "Sephirus Finalus ". Just as he said that a dark form with black wings and a cloak appeared before Ron and swung a sword that touched Ron's soul and tore it apart ,and Ron died. the dark figure faded and Ron faded along with it."Poor Ron." said Harry. "Now for the next person....Hermione!" he said.  
  
Hope you like chapter 2 I'll write more soon. Peace out. 


	3. The Crew

Lost In Anger  
Chapter 3 - The Crew  
  
The next day Harry decided he would begin his plan by pretending that in sight of Ron's death he wanted to be her friend again. But as he was entering the Great Hall he noticed that there was a small group of four Gryffindors were watching his every move as he approached Hermione. One of them,the one speakin while the others listened intently, was fat and his skin was a light tan color. The other one was a boy with jet black hair exactly like Harry's and looked like he was Asiain. The third one was a boy with browish hair and was just as tall as the first one. The last one on the other hand was just as tall and he was tan colored and was hitting himself on the head with his wand. Harry looked at the one speaking and they stared at each other for a while until Harry moved towards Hermione again, and until the boy turned to look at a girl sitting at the end of the table. "Hello Hermione" said Harry "Oh hello Harry" said Hermione. "Listen, I've been thinking and I think we should all be friends again" said Harry. "Harry I'd be glad to be friends with you again" she responded. Then as Harry sat down he saw that the same group of boys was looking at him again and this time there was a girl looking at him too but it wasn't the girl that one that seemed to be the leader of ther four was looking at. This girl was black and had hair up to her shoulders. Harry sat down and him and Hermione talked about all the stuff that happened while they weren't talking. When it was just about time to go Harry asked Hermione to meet him in Moaning Mertile's bathroom and she agreed and then They both got up and walked in different directions. Harry decided to walk toward the group that had been staring at him. When he got to them they were in an empty hall talking and Harry pointed his wand at the leaders back and said "Why the hell were you staring at me in the Great Hall?" All four of them turned around and looked at Harry. Then the one that seemed to be the leader said "So we finally meet. I'm David Peret and I assume you're Harry Potter." He turned to his friends and said "These are my friends" David continued "This is Johnathon Ottero" he said pointing at the boy with brownish hair. "This is Minhnhat Tranis" he continued pointing to the Asian boy. "And last but not least this is Michael Vargulus" he said pointing to the tan boy that was hitting his head with his wand. "Together" he continued "We are The Crew" he said. "The Crew?" said Harry. "But they're the only Aurors who are still in school." he continued. "Aurors?" said David "We are not Aurors even though we have caught a lot of dark wizards." he continued "I see." said Harry "Well Harry it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we meet again" David said as he extended his hand towards Harry. They both shook hands and they stared at each other with a strange look as if they were rivals. Then Harry walked away and when he got to the end of the hall and looked back they had disappeared. "Shit!" said Harry "They changed the whole subject before he explained why they were looking at me and when they got to Hogwarts!" "Oh well I hope we meet again" he continued.  
  
Ok . I hope you liked chapter 3 of the story. I'll write more soon. Peace out! 


	4. The Meeting

Lost In Anger  
Chapter 4 - The Meeting  
  
A few hours after his meeting with The Crew Harry left the Gryffindor common room to go to meet Hermione in the bathroom to kill her. On his way to the bathroom he saw David again and then the reast of the The Crew with him. "Hello David" said Harry. "Hey Harry" said David. "Hello Johnathon, Minhnhat, and Michael" Harry continued. "What up yo" said Minhnhnat "What's up Potter?" said Johnathon "Hey" said Michael. "Where are you headed to" asked Harry. "Us? We're on our way to speak with Dumbledore about something. You?" David answered. "Well I'm going to meet somebody" said Harry. "I see... Oh well I guess I'll be seeing you later" said David "Yeah I suppose so." said Harry. Then Harry was back on his way to the bathroom where he was to meet Hermione. "I don't trust David." he said to himself. "There's something about him and his friends which doesn't make me trust them very much" he continued. He had finally reached Mertiles bathroom and entered it. Hermione was sitting near the sinks waiting for Harry to come." Hello Hermione." said Harry with a smirk on his face. "Hello Harry" she replied. "Well it seems it's time for you to go" Harry continued. "Go? But I just got here" she said confused. "I don't think you get it Hermione" Harry said "I asked you to meet me here so I could talk to you about something" he continued. "And that something is your death Hermione" Harry started to laugh like a freak as he said this. Then as he raised his wand ready to cast the spell to kill Hermione the word bindos came from near the door and four figures walked towards the window the four of them wore cloaks and after they enterd a fifth person entered behind them. "Harry Potter" said one of the cloaked figures as it took it's wand and pointed it at Harry as the foour others did the same."You have become a maniac" it continued to say. "And to think one of the people I know looked up to you as a wizard for brining about the defeat of Voldermort" Harry was surprised because not many wizards were actually willing to say the name Voldemort because of their fear of it. "Kirst" said the cloaked figure "Take Hermione here to your room and explain to her what's going on and who we are, We'll take care of Potter" he said. The fifth figure walked toward Hermione and led her out the door as Harry tried to break free of the spell they put on his arms,legs and neck. "Potter I advise you to leave this school at once before I have to kill you myself" said the figure "We cannot currently accuse you of anything so I advise you to leave" he continued. "I AM HARRY POTTER you can't kill me I'm far more powerful than you" said Harry angrily. "Oh really?" said the figure "Wanna bet" the figure continued as it raised it's wand "Don't do it Cloud" said one of the other figures "Yeah it's not worth it not now" said another one. "You're right I can't and shouldn't do anything to him at all now" said Cloud. "OK Harry the spell on your body will be gone by the time it's time to eat dinner." said Cloud "Until we meet again" they all said and then they were gone.  
  
To make up for taking so long to write more I wrote chapters 3 and 4 today and I hope you like them. Pleaseeeeeeeee post reviews I want to know if people like it. 


	5. The One Winged Angel

Lost In Anger  
Chapter 5 - The One Winged Angel  
  
The next day all Harry could think about was the five people in the black cloaks he had seen last night. He was scared and thought to himself saying "Who the hell are those people?" He kept on walking down the hall to his next class and did nothing for the whole day except think. But durning all thins time The Crew of David,Johnathin,Minhnhnat,and Michael were practicing their most powerful transformation spells. They were somewhere in the Dark Forest practicing their attacks on old trees after they transformed. Johnathon was the first one to transform. He pointed his wand at himself and said "Mangas Oteras" immediatly after he said this he was wearing a long orange jacket and a red shirt, long blue and baggy jeans,and a bandana with a crazy kelidoscope design. He also had all these crazy ninja weapons like knives,throwing stars, and a huge sword. He even had some weapons that have nothing o do with ninja's like guns and grenades. He went to the area with the trees and started to go full force on all the trees in his area with his sword and in a split second after he finished they all sliced in half. Then he started to run and throw knived and stars at the stumps and throwing grenades as he left them behind. By the time he was done there was nothing left in his training area but dust. The second one to transform was Michal. He pointed his wand at himself and said "Mambo Mambo" and then he turned into a huge indian cheif looking guy with guns and bombs all around his waist and chest. He walked to his training area and then stood in the center and then shot all the trees using his guns and threw bombs and everything he had. His shots were so accurate that when the dust settled he had made all the trees into sculptures of people he knew. The third one to transform was Minhnhat. He pointed his wand at himself and said "Auron X" and he turned into a guy with shades on and a big sword that was also very thick. He also had a jug of beer. After he went to his area he ran around with his sword extended to his right and ran past all the trees and when he returned to his original spot he took a sip from his jug and then all the trees he sliced fell down and went on fire. The last one to practice was David. He pointed his wand to himself and said " Sephirus Finalus Angelus" and at the moment he said the word the same "dark figure" that had appeared when Harry killed Ron appeared except this time nobody was scared that it would kill them. Dabid looked at it and then walked to it and then jumoed into it. As he did this a burst of light came from the spot they were on and when the light dissapeared he had turned into a guy that was 6'1 in height and wore a long black jacket. He had long grey hair and there was one wing on the right side of his body the only difference was that this wing wasn't white. It was covered in black feathers. His only weapon was a long sword that was just as long as his height and it was vey slender. David took the sword and looked at it and said "Ha my trusted Masamune." then he still in the same spot he had transformed in he positioned himself to swing the sword. Then Michael said " Aren't you gonna go to the training spot before you do that Sephiroth?" then David turned his head to Michael and said " Honestly Michael you know I don't need to do that?" then after saying that he swung the sword and then all of the training areas including his were completely deystroyed. The areas left in dust turned to stone and exploded. The Area that had the sculptures caught fire and the area that was already on fire had become dust. As for David's training area, all the trees there sliced in half a split second after he swung his sword. and then all that was left of them was engulfed in flames and then vanished. After all that happened David jumped into the air and just stayed there and looked down at all four training areas and said "Asimphela Decardum" and then all the areas started to glow and then he swung his sword again and all four areas had returned as if nothing had happend to any of them and as if nobody had ever set foot on them. Then he went back down to the ground and said "Ok!!!!! Training is done for today." and then they all headed back to the school.  
  
Hey everyone hope ya liked chapter 5 of the story. Oh, and if you play Final Fantasy than you already know who Sephiroth is. Peace out! 


End file.
